Field
The present disclosure generally relates to devices and methods related to electrostatic discharge-protected CMOS switches for wireless applications.
Description of the Related Art
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology can be implemented in radio-frequency (RF) switches in some wireless communication systems. Low-cost silicon bulk CMOS technologies can be utilized in wireless applications such as switching of RF signals. For example, a multi-throw switch can provide an important front-end functionality of routing RF signals to and/or from an antenna.
It is desirable for RF switches to have some or all of performance parameters such as low insertion loss (IL), high linearity, and power handling capability. Such performance parameters are now emerging in configurations such as silicon bulk CMOS and silicon-on-insulator (SOI).